A wish for power
by Gabriel Malachi
Summary: Vegeta finally gained what he wished for the most. Dominance of strength and power over Kakarot, and all thanks to the eternal dragon. But what will he do when he has his gender swapped by the same dragon? And what will he do with his new found feelings for the same person who humiliated him throughout his time on earth?
1. power hungry

I do not own dbz. Be warned, this is my first fan fiction so don't be too critical about the way I interpret or use any persona.

Chapter one: power hungry

Vegeta was at the very first place he had fought on this retarded ball of dirt. _I hate this place. Why do I bother fighting for its survival?_ He thought irritably. He had recently overdid his training, trying to double what his original regimen was in the gravity chamber.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

"Why does he, a third class nobody, believe that he can outdo me? I am a true warrior! I am the prince above all sayians, the strongest in the universe!" He said, while throwing punches and kicks at a speed that no human on this Earth could see. He was getting tired of this amount of gravity. _I need more. I will not be outdone!_ Vegeta walked to the controls of the chamber and added a hundred more times the amount of gravity. _This should do._ As the weight was being pressured upon him, he heard a crack. "The hell?" He looked up fast enough to see the ceiling falling in. "Shit!" He said while moving to protect his head. The whole building fell to the ground.

- _ **End of Flashback-**_

 _I will not lose to a lowlife like kakarot. I_ cannot _lose to him. I will regain my title as the strongest. Just you wait kakarot. You will be in tears when you witness my_ _new_ _power._ Vegeta thought.He was just about to leave when he sensed a visitor. He could see a small figure in the distance but could not distinguish who it was. He squinted and he figured out who it was. It brought a smirk to his face. _Speak of the devil. No, speak of the weakling devil._

Son Goku was flying toward what he thought to be Vegeta. Half the reason he didn't use instant transmission was because he didn't want to startle Vegeta. The other reason was because he needed the time to himself. He needed to do some thinking. Some serious thinking. He was now the strongest in the universe, and the closest person to his strength would either be Majin buu or Vegeta. Since Buu was with Hercule and didn't want to leave his side, he would have to find Vegeta. _Why did he have to be way out here? I just want to spar with someone._ He thought quickening his pace.

He landed in front of a smiling Vegeta. _Why is he smiling? Last time I checked he destroyed the gravity chamber. I guess he did it on purpose._ He thought, confused. "Hey Vegeta, wanna spar with me? But lets stay in our regular form. No transformations, just like the old times." Vegeta became an afterimage and he felt his breath over his shoulder. "My pleasure." His opponent said from behind him. Goku back-flipped over Vegeta so he was about 5 feet behind him, then took a defensive stance. _Dang he's faster. I'm going to have to_ _stay_ _on_ _my_ _guard._ Vegeta turned half way around and disappeared. Goku saw him just in time to duck.

Before the fist was completely over him he grabbed Vegeta's arm and pulled down as he jumped and headbutted Vegeta's chin. Goku was about to use his fist like a hammer to hit Vegeta in the head, but he was sent propelling before he even balled his fist. He went head first through two boulders and was stuck in the third. _Dang Vegeta. When did you get so strong?_ He thought as he felt the blood gush out his nose. Goku destroyed the boulder he was stuck in with a small explosive wave. He noticed that Vegeta wasn't even harmed. "Vegeta, what type of training did you do? Last time we sparred you wasn't even close to this strong."

"Beat me and I may oblige in telling you." Vegeta said as he started walking toward Goku. _You wanna play it that way, then lets go Vegeta._ "Kaioken times 20!" Goku yelled, getting in his kamehameha stance. With the new power up Goku went In full force. "Ka-me!..." Before Goku could finish, Vegeta was in front of him in a flash and punched him in the stomach so hard he tore through Goku's training gi. He flew higher in the air, and Vegeta elbowed him on the back of the neck to send Goku to the ground.

Vegeta had just delivered the final blow and Goku was laying in his own little crater in the dirt. _I really am stronger than kakarot now. This is the way it was meant to be._ He started to descend so he could land beside where Goku had crashed. He saw his battered and beaten opponent look up in anger. "Out of pity I shall tell you how I became this strong." Vegeta came close and whispered in Goku's ear. "Lets just say you aren't the only one who can use that ludicrous dragon." Vegeta said, as a smile crept across his face. He could see the disbelief in the beaten man's face. "It's time for me to take my leave. Goodbye kakarot." Vegeta flew away with a smug look of victory on his face.


	2. The Wish

I do not own dbz or anything affiliated with it. I took a lot more time planning this chapter out and I hope you like how the story is going so far! Please drop some reviews!

Chapter two: The Wish

Vegeta was in the jungle looking for the last of the objects he was looking for. He had found the others. The wretched woman nagged and nagged about how if he found her device then he should return it to her as soon as possible. But he wasn't going to give it to her because he was using it. No one tells the prince what he has to return. If she was such a genius then she could just make another one right there and then. But she was just a lazy woman who could be replaced. Everyone could be replaced. But there was one who could not. And that was yours truly. Vegeta saw a flicker of movement in the distant mass of grass and bush. "Come out beast before I come after you!" Vegeta yelled out to the wild animal that he could hear and sense. Nothing moved. "So let it be." Vegeta said while he raised his arm and thrust it forward, causing many trees and grass to rip out of the ground from the sheer force of the thrust.

He could see a saber tooth fly through the air and a shiny one star Dragon Ball with it. A smirk was brought upon his lips at the sight. "What a fine way of finding that cursed ball."

"You're telling me that Vegeta used the Dragon Balls to gain power? How could the dragon make Vegeta stronger?"

Goku was sitting on the couch with Bulma, now being questioned about his sparing match with Vegeta. "I don't know how he phrased it but the dragon must have done it, because he was so fast I could barely see him. Jeez Bulma! You should have seen him! He was so strong he punched through my gi without going super saiyan!" Goku said, showing her the hole in his training cloths.

"Actually, I made a wish that would make me have twice the results I would normally get every time I train." The sound of Vegeta's voice startled Bulma, but Goku turned around, smiling like a fool as if he expected him to show up. "Hey Vegeta. About time you got here." Vegeta smirked. "Kakarot, don't talk about me behind my back. If you have any questions, I'll answer." Vegeta replied. "Really?" Goku said, getting excited for the sudden change of heart from his rival. "No you buffoon I won't. And I left the balls in the backyard. Don't try anything with those balls that will effect me. If I figure out ill beat you to a pulp." And with that said Vegeta left.

Goku was scratching the back of his head in confusion. "What does he mean by balls? Oh those!" He said smiling. "I hope he knows I like women." Bulma blushed and smacked Goku on the arm. "Not those! He must mean Dragon balls!" Goku sat there for a second in thought, then smiled widely in realization. "Oh yeah! You're right!" Bulma face palmed herself. "Lets go and see what we can do about that Vegeta. He's so high strung all the time. I think we can play a joke on him. I'll let you in when he leaves."

Vegeta was walking in the hallway, making his way to his room. _I know they're going to try and make a wish to make me weaker. I'm going to_ _take a shower and pretend to leave. Then_ _I'll_ _lower my power and come right back._ He thought as he closed the door to his room. He looked around his room. He had a king sized bed (even though his father had a bed that could fit four of these beds in it), a dresser, and a bathroom with a shower. He took his cloths off and turned on the water. _Why would they want to make me weaker?_ _They know I won't harm the earth, so there was no point. I might as well see what they're wishing for._

Vegeta was just getting dressed when he heard the dragon being summoned. _They're in a hurry, aren't they?_ He thought as he opened the window facing the backyard. He was just just landing when he heard Bulma speaking. She began, but stopped when she felt another person's presence other than the idiot kakarot. "What are you wishing for, woman." He said as he walked up to the small human. "Nothing now that your here. Why do you have to be so much like a woman? Your so clingy that it hurts. Just go train or something. Jeez I wish-" she was abruptly cut off by a loud Goku. "Vegeta's a woman?" Everyone looked at Goku and then quickly looked at the dragon. "Your wish shall be granted." The giant dragon's eyes glowed a brighter red than its normal red eyes. Then it disappeared and the Dragon balls flew in the air and spread to different areas on the Earth.

Goku was stunned starring at where the eternal dragon was just a few moments ago. What wish had the dragon granted? It left right when he blurted out…. Oh no. Goku turned around to see a beautiful yet very small woman looking at him through angered eyes.


	3. confusion

Sorry for taking so long! I've been having a busy week! I've been thinking about on how long this fan fic is going to be, and I think that I'm going to go all the way through battle of gods. Hope you like the new chapter! Don't forget to drop those reviews!

I do not own dbz or anything affiliated with it.

Chapter three: confusion

Goku was looking into the near black eyes of a small beautiful saiyan who's face was red with anger. _Dang. I bet she turns heads._ "Hey, so who might you be?" Goku said, scratching the back of his head. "Who do you think, you simple minded IDIOT!" Vegeta screamed, covering her mouth after screaming the last word, surprised by her new higher voice. "Oh my god…" she said tearing up. "What the hell... is water dropping on my face? There's no clouds here…." Vegeta said, starting to tremble. "No, it isn't raining. You're crying." Goku said, reaching out to wipe the tears away. But before he could touch the scared girl's face, she grabbed his wrist and flipped him over her shoulder. She threw him down so hard that it left a dent in the ground.

"I may have the body of a woman, but I'm still a man at heart you perverted fool. I always knew you liked me but now you finally had the chance to make it morally right. That's why you made that wish. It isn't a question it's a statement. This prin….cess is married and has a child. I don't have time to clear up a perverts dream." Vegeta said wiping her face and smirking when she saw the man's reaction.

"No Vegeta! I just don't like to see women cry that's all! And jeez you came into terms quick didn't you! I guess you like the feeling of being a woman!" Goku said, smiling. He saw Vegeta bend over to look him in the face. "No Kakarot I just don't dwell in trivial matters unlike you, simpleton." Goku looked her in the eyes then looked her down, his eyes traveling her body. "Vegeta, it's a little loose isn't it?" Goku said, looking Vegeta in the eyes again. He saw her face go from confusion to embarrassment, smirking a little when he saw her face blush.

She quickly straitened up and ran the other way. "Hey Vegeta, I thought you don't dwell in trivial matters?" He yelled toward her, smiling like a fool. "Shut up!" She yelled back before slamming the door to the house shut.

Bulma was still standing with her mouth agape. _Did Vegeta actually turn into a girl? And was Goku looking at the use-to-be-he's boobs?_ "Goku. Was you looking at his… her boobs?" she asked, still wide eyed.

"God no Bulma, I don't stare at boobs. Not only that this is Vegeta we're talking about. Why would I want to look at boobs that's on a girl who was a guy just a few minutes ago?" he said, leaning back on his hands while looking confused. "I don't know Goku. Sorry. It's just I thought I saw that look before." _I guess I'm just a little paranoid. This is Goku we're talking about! The only time I saw him with a face with want is when he's in front of a table of food! But what am I gonna do about_ _that_ _Vegeta…_ Bulma thought, walking to the door Vegeta left in.

Goku watched Bulma leave him to his thoughts. He wasn't too sure about the wish. _This isn't going to end well._ _I need to stay away until we wish her back into a him. Jeez I've been thinking a lot today._ Goku said, getting up to fly away. "Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled before he could get a good distance away. "Yes?" He said, turning around. "I want to spar with you when Bulma fixes my cloths to a tighter fit." The little woman said, blushing a bit when he looked in her eyes. "Sure!" Goku yelled, smiling widely.

 _Now time to get back home._ The saiyan male thought, flying at a tremendous speed. He was flying over Mt. Paozu when he saw a lake. _Might as well cool off._ He thought shooting toward the lake. He took his cloths off and noticed how bad Vegeta had beaten him. _He destroyed me. I'm going to have to start training harder._ He thought as he swam. When he got out he used his chi to evaporate all the water on him, then got clothed and cut through the air with his speed. _Hopefully Chi-Chi isn't too mad. I'll tell her what happened and she'll forgive me._

He landed in front of his door and opened the door slowly. "So where have you been?" Said an all too familiar voice from the kitchen. "Well Vegeta pummeled me and I figured out he used the Dragon Balls to get that strong and I accidentally wished him to be a girl." Goku said, closing the door and moving toward Chi-Chi. "And it took you all day to fight and make a wish on the Dragon Balls? Sometimes Goku I think you don't even want to live here." Chi-Chi said, holding her eyes with her forefinger and thumb. "I do! It's just I don't have time to be here much with my training! That's all!"

"No Goku, I don't think that's all. Are you with another woman?" She asked, looking into the man's eyes. "What? Of course not! What makes you say that?" Goku asked, laughing at the ridiculous question. "The only time you're here is at breakfast and dinner if I'm lucky, and you get home extremely late, and sleep and leave so fast I don't even know if you even came home." Chi-Chi said, getting angry.

"Come on Chi-Chi. I'm tired, you're tired, and the world's tired. Let's go to bed and talk about thi-" "NO" Chi-Chi yelled, interrupting Goku. "I'm going to bed and you're sleeping outside!" she said in a lower tone but still forceful. She left Goku stunned. "Goku don't make me get any more angrier." She said, more quietly. Goku complied and went outside to sit on the ground. _Why is she always mad at me?_ Goku thought sadly, sinking his face into his hands.


	4. A good night sleep

I do not own dbz or anything affiliated with it.

So guys i'm sorry that I didn't add any chapters the past week. I usually plan out my chapter one day then write it the next but my internet went down for a couple days so it's been taking longer than expected. I'm going to be adding more chapters double time so be ready to read! Oh and by the way I typed this at one in the morning so if there are any errors please correct me.

Please Review

Chapter four: A good night sleep

Vegeta was in the bathroom looking in the mirror, trying to get accustomed to her new body. _Ha! At least I know I'm curvier than Kakarot would be as a woman._ Vegeta thought, feeling her breasts, a tad bit curious of how a woman felt when groped. "Shit!" She yelled. "What are they so tender for?" "They're going to be tender, being balls of fat on your chest." Bulma said, carrying a towel and pajamas into the bathroom. "Woman, what are doing in here!" "About to take a shower. Now unless you're getting in, I suggest getting out." Bulma said, expecting Vegeta to leave.

"Your right. I should take another shower." Vegeta said, taking off her clothes as Bulma watched. She blushed, looked down at herself and then looked away. "What's wrong woman? You act as if you haven't seen a female naked before." Vegeta said, smirking a bit. "It isn't that!" she said raising her voice, then turned to her new wife. "It's just…" she muttered, looking down in embarrassment, then at Vegeta's midsection "Wait, you don't mean… bwahaha!" Vegeta then busted out laughing. "You're sad because my boobs are bigger than yours! Haha… never thought I'd say that." Vegeta turned around and walked out of the bathroom. "Vegeta! Where are you going?" Bulma yelled out, trying to get her attention. "To sleep. I've decided I don't need to bathe." The little woman then looked toward her blue haired wife. "I'm going to sleep in the guest bed. I need time to think."

Vegeta was walking toward the kitchen for a snack before bed when she heard a knock at the door. The peanut butter sandwich was gobbled down as she walked toward the door, remembering the 'genius' was in the shower. _This is getting extremely aggravating._ _Why can't I have one minute to myself?_ She opened the door to find a swollen eyed Goku, scratching the back of his head. "Hey, can I… uh…" He blushed then looked away. _What's that buffoon blushing about?_ She thought, as she looked down to see what he was so embarrassed to look at. She saw her own naked body and yelped as she tried to cover herself and slammed the door in Goku's face.

Goku had just gotten the door slammed shut on him by a naked Vegeta with boobs. He was disgusted with himself. It's not like he didn't like the sight, it was the fact that he was aroused by her naked form. _I'm just going to sleep out here._ The full blooded saiyan then sat cross legged in front of the door and drifted off into sleep. He was awakened by being hit in the back of the head by the door. "Ow!" Goku yelled, rubbing his throbbing head. "What was that for?" He asked. "Oh Goku! I didn't know you were there!" Bulma said, obviously surprised. "Why are you here at one in the morning?" "It was Chi-chi. She told me to sleep outside so I came here to find somewhere to sleep but Vegeta didn't let me in." He said, half smiling. "Oh come on in. I'll talk to Vegeta in the morning." She said waving him in. "If you need anything to eat you're welcome to anything in the kitchen. You can pick any guest room to sleep in. Good night Goku." Bulma said walking toward the stairs with Goku behind her.

"Night! Oh and one more thing." He said, gaining her attention. "I just wanted to thank you. You've always let me stay at your place whenever Chi-chi gets really mad."

She smiled warmly. "Anything for an old friend." She said, then turned around and walked upstairs. Goku stood there, sweat dropping from his face. _I completely forgot about Vegeta. But at least I have a place to sleep._ He walked up the steps, and opened the closest guest room and went over to the bed. The sheets were already pulled back. _I guess Bulma pulled them back for me. She's too nice._ He laid himself in the bed and shed a single tear. _Good night Chi-chi._

Vegeta was waking from a dream. An extremely odd one at that. In the dream, she was being suffocated by a giant rock, then the rock floated off. Then it dropped back on her, then flew back up. It was killing her. Literally! Or at least it felt like it. She was just gaining conciseness when she felt a presence beside her. She snickered. _The woman probably crawled in bed with me. Even as a woman I'm irresistible._

She rolled over to her other side so she could drape her arm over her wife. _Hmm she's more muscular than what I remembered. It's probably just this new body._ She then rubbed her arm over the blue head's chest, but what she found was an extremely firm peck of a man. "Chi-chi… are you doing that nipple thing? It's too early in the morning…" Goku muttered from under Vegeta's arm. Vegeta jumped to her feet. "NO YOU IMBECILE! YOU ARE SLEEPING IN MY BED!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, turning red from anger. "Whoa what's got your panties in a…" Goku stopped when he saw her. "Forget that I mentioned panties." The petite woman blushed when she remembered she was naked. She then straddled the big man and covered his eyes with her hands. "If you even think about g-grabbing me I'll blow your head off." She said in a low tone. When Goku nodded in agreement she then continued.

"Bulma's in a meeting until seven in the afternoon. And judging by the sun-" She said while glancing out the window. "-it's 12 in the afternoon. I'll give you anything you want if you don't tell her." She struggled out, in what she hoped sounded like a pleading tone. _Who the hell let him in the house?_ Goku raised a brow that wasn't covered by Vegeta's hand, because they were only large enough to cover his eyes. "Vegeta." "Yes kakarot?" After her response Goku quickly yanked the female saiyan's hands away from his eyes and came close enough to her face that she felt his breath against her skin. _His breath_ _surprisingly_ _smells good…_ "You have nothing to be embarrassed about. Your perfect the way you are." He then whispered in her ear. "Now to fix your clothing problem." Goku grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around Vegeta. Then he picked her up by the waist and placed her beside the bed so he could get up. "Now here." He said as he took off his shirt. He took off the blanket and placed his shirt over her, which draped like a dress.

Vegeta was still in shock. _Did he just say I was perfect? I don't need him to tell me that! But…_ _what's this feeling in my chest?_ _And did I feel… consolation with his words?_ Goku just finished tying his sash around her waist. "Does that make you feel better?" He asked, looking concerned. "Yes it does." She said quietly. He automatically brightened up with a big smile. "Now if you go and get some training cloths on we can train until Bulma gets back. Whacha say about that?" He asked, placing his hands on his hips. "That would be fine." Vegeta said, walking out the room. When she walked out she felt a blush deepen in her face. _Oh my god I straddled him naked! What was I thinking!_

Goku watched Vegeta walk out of the room and close the door. "Phew!" He said out loud. _Thank goodness I kept her looking at my face. If she saw what was bulging right now I would have gotten screamed at and possibly killed!_ Goku then laid down and thought about how this all would have changed if he had remembered that Gohan was off work that day.


	5. The Awakening

Hello guys! Jeez it's been a delay, but I'm back with another chapter and am working on the next one as you read this. I'm going to write during the day now too, during my free time at least. I'm thinking of changing the time switch after each chapter. As I warned in the first chapter, this is my first fanfiction so I will be experimenting throughout the whole story. I'm going to write some dark fics after this story so I can have a larger range of different genres of fanfiction for my readers here.

Chapter five: The awakening

"Ok, so now lets go super saiyan." Goku was outside with Vegeta training, after he relieved his 'stress'. He just couldn't figure out what about her turned his gears. It was seriously getting on his nerves. There was no way a woman who use to be a man could turn him on. No way. It was gross, and it hurt him in the worst way. He's married and has two kids. How could he betray them? He couldn't. He can't.

"Kakarot."

Here he was sparing with the only other pure saiyan on the earth, or rather the universe.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta was fuming. _F_ _o_ _ol! How dare he ignore me!_ "Will you use your nanoscopic brain to understand the words that are coming out of my mouth!" After saying letting out the sentence she landed a hard uppercut to Goku's chin, and projected the man into the stratosphere. She raised a hand to her mouth "Oh my god I think I hit him too hard! Ha! He deserved it! Eh.. what the..." She said while she felt a slight sting on the back of her neck. "Kakarot…?" Everything blacked out before she could finish her thought.

Gohan just got back from his graduation. He was stressed. First off, his father didn't come. Second off, Videl didn't answer him when he proposed. The third, and what seemed like the most random and unexpected thing was his father asking him to watch an unconscious Vegeta as he trained at king kai's, and before Gohan could reject, he instant transmissioned away. Why would he need to watch Vegeta? For what reason would he have to watch one of the strongest warriors in the universe?

"Dang it dad… what did you do this time?" He tried opening the door, but didn't notice that it was locked. First there was a small crack, then the whole doorknob tore off. "This again…. I need to control my strength." The son of Goku didn't take one step in the house when he heard a woman scream. He rushed to the source of the scream, but stopped when he felt a familiar ki signature rising in his room.

After realizing who occupied the room he raced to the entrance. He ran strait through the door, and immediately went into his fighting stance. When he didn't see Vegeta, he ran strait to the petite woman looking out the window. He reached for her shoulder, and began "Who broug-" The woman brushed his hand away, and blasted Gohan's window to smithereens. The half-breed was impressed, but was angry that he had his window blasted out by a random person that so happened to be in the house. "I don't know who you are, or why-"

"I'm going to find your clown of a father and enact my revenge."

"Vegeta?! Is that you?"

The saiyan woman blushed and looked away. "Yes. I hate to admit it, but I'm stuck in a problematic position that your father put me in, but that is not of your concern."

"Well that may not be my problem, but you blowing up my window is!"

"Bulma will pay you for the repairs, I have more prudent matters to attend to." The saiyan warrior blasted into the sky toward chi-chi's house. _Kakarot I swear I will defeat you. I swear to it!_

Gohan, the son of Goku, watched as the saiyan woman flew off into the distance. _Well, that's a first._ _I always thought Vegeta would look bad as a woman… I was wrong._

While planet earth was having its own predicament being dealt with, on a planet in the far reaches of the universe was an almighty being sitting at a table eating the most expensive and tastiest cuisine in the universe. "Whis, I need you to bring me the super… something… fraud… or was it rod? Super fraiyan sod? No that's not right…"

"Lord Beerus I can't find any of the sort, but I did find what you would call a 'super saiyan'."

"Yes! A Super Saiyan God! Saiyan? I could have sworn I sent Freeza to deal with them… next time I come across him I'll have to destroy him and the rest of the saiyans myself."

"I'm sorry, but it seems your a little late on that. Freeza did indeed blow up planet Vegeta, but a select few saiyans who were off the planet during different tasks survived, including prince Vegeta. It seems one of those 'super saiyans' I was speaking of defeated Freeza."

The god nearly choked on a chicken like meat he was devouring. "Freeza? Defeated by a saiyan?"

Whis, the attendant of the god lifted his staff to replay the battle. "Yes, by that of a super saiyan. It seems that a super saiyan is a mutated state that a saiyan takes on to boost his offensive abilities. The one that defeated Freeza is called 'Goku', and is currently at planet 4032-877, which inhabits 5 saiyans including this Goku."

"Oh, isn't that the planet with those giant brainless dinosaurs? I nearly drove them all to extinction. I guess we'll have to pay this Goku a visit shall we?"

On the planet of the kais stood an elderly god with a pale face, pained with despair. "Can't we ever have peace?"

Kabito kai rushed to the old man. "What is it elder?"

"I need you to prepare for a guest, this instant! Only the best tea!"

"May I ask why?"

The old Kai turned to meet the young one's face. "The god of Destruction Beerus has awakened! And he's coming right toward us! Tell the other kais of the situation! And whatever you do, keep him and Goku away from each other! Who knows what could happen if they meet!"

The younger kai wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. "Yes, I'll tell them right away."

"Hey guys! Who's this Beerus guy you're talking about?"

Both kais turned around to see a saiyan clad in orange, and exclaimed in unison "Goku?!"


End file.
